


In another place, in another time

by malcchiato



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcchiato/pseuds/malcchiato
Summary: Lieutenant Charlotte Church hates waiting, but she hates it a little less when she meets a guy at Club Errera. Or Mal writes some meta-slash-ficlet on yorkalina.





	

        “ _Thank you, Lieutenant Church, we will be in touch_. “   There were two days on Reach where all Charlotte Church could do was _wait_. Two days before confirmation if she was joining a new project or returning to her unit. Two days where she wasn’t really anyone, just another face in New Alexandria.   **(**  God, she _hated_ waiting. everything in her life was **GOGOGO** , as fast paced as she could muster. And now: here she was. **)** The night after her interview, a concierge at the front desk suggested she take in the night life. _Take your mind off things_.  “ Might I suggest  **CLUB ERERRA?** “

       She was out of place. Always a constant air of rigidity to her, even when she was trying to _relax_. In the back of her mind, she was tracing over strategies, _just in case_.  She’d found a spot at the bar, ordered a beer, and tried to let her mind wander –– but something was distracting her. Not the music, the overwhelming thump that she felt in her bones or the flashing lights, something much more simple. Something _fidgety_. out of the corner of her eye: the repetitive **swish and click** of a red and white lighter in the hand of some guy. _some guy_.   **(**  The truth was: she wanted to be alone. This was the biggest chance she’d ever had and as much as it pained her to _wait_ , she wanted to be alone. **)**

      Instead, charlotte walked right up to him, snatching the lighter out of his hand. She wanted to be alone but instead she got the best **DISTRACTION** she could have ever asked for. He was witty and not stupid, which was perhaps a bit of a shock. **(**  This was really the night she _needed_. **)** Hours seemed to just melt away as they chatted in a corner booth, shifting close to make out each other’s words as the music carried them through the night. Laughter, dancing. It was all _almost_ enough to make her forget what she was waiting for –– but as nice as it was, there was no _tomorrow_ for them.  

    There had been little thought of the guy from the bar in the next hours. She’d never see him again, so it was frivolous to condemn herself to **WHAT IF** scenarios –– what if she’d let him come back to her hotel, what if they’d spent more time together, _what if …_ it didn’t matter when she received the call, a cold and stiff exchange with _The Director_ of **PROJECT FREELANCER**. She made the cut.  “ We expect to see you at 0700, _Agent Carolina_. “

    They gathered in a briefing room on the upper decks, each of them sleek and fit in the black sub suits of their armor. Rumors that **FREELANCER** wanted to compete on a level with the _Spartan-II_ program seemed justified as her gaze swept across the room. **TALL** and **MUSCULAR** seemed to be the common mold, some more gruff and massive than others. Lips pursed as her eyes fell upon the figure across the holotable, a notable grin on his face. _There you are_.

    If this had been some cheesy romantic comedy, then maybe one of them would have made the plea that “ _now we can be together_ ” and she was thankful that it didn’t come down to that. Aquamarine helmet tucked under her arm, scowl etched on her features, they found a corner of the locker room while the other recruits were swapping war stories, **BRAGGING** about their specialties. **(**  She wasn’t surprised at how quickly it had become a pissing contest. And this was just _the beginning_. **)**  A sigh, a shake of her head. This was _uncomfortable_.  “ I won’t let anything –– _anyone_ –– hold me back. “ How many times had she said that before? To a boy in high school, to counsellors her senior year, to recruiting officers, and now, to him. _Agent York_. It was her way of saying that she would, but she **COULDN’T**. Not with him, not here, not like this.

                                        If only. In another place, in another time.

**Author's Note:**

> lol okay so, i wrote this for an rp blog, exploring the relationship of yorkalina and while i’m kind of proud of it, i’m also terrified because this is the first substantial thing i’ve written for this fandom and i am so not familiar with the halo universe and lololo i am nervous. so yeah. my head canon: carolina is named charlotte elizabeth church, 2nd Lt in the UNSC Marine Corps and leads a recon platoon and her exemplary military record, leadership skills and high test scores put her on the radar for project freelancer. i also headcanon that the director did not want her in the project and that “you will never let anyone know i am your father” is a thing, no special treatment, etc. etc. so yeah, enjoy!! ( or don’t, if it’s really that bad. )


End file.
